Darryl Valance
A casino tycoon turned vampire with a fetish for blood and gore. Abilities Extraordinarily Alluring Personality (vampiric aura) The aura will not cause anyone affected to do things that are against their will. Yet he will have an extremely magnetic and likable personality to those who are affected by this aura. Additionally, the aura has an affect upon the psychology of the individual over a in that they will feel that affinity more and more potently, and eventually even while Darryl isn't even around. Onset is typically two to three weeks of daily exposure, and intensifies from there. Heightened Speed and Strength Five times stronger and twenty times faster than a normal man. Smell Fresh Blood The ability to smell fresh blood from fifty feet away. Memory transmittal Fresh blood grants Darryl the most recent memories of his victim, usually within the last week or two. Silver Kiss If he desires, Darryl's bite can be made to cause very little pain at first, but then a chemical that is similar to dopamine is introduced into the victim's bloodstream. This causes euphoria and physical sensations of pleasure, and eventual unconsciousness. Sense Other Vampires He can do this just by looking at a photo or even hearing their voice over the phone. Auric Echo His Charming Aura has an effect over a few weeks of exposure to it, in that after a while of repeated exposure to the full strength of his aura, he will no longer need to be in their direct presence to have them affected and for them to feel affinity for him. Personal Belongings Biological Profile Appearance Standing at six foot even, Darryl has graying hair and brown eyes. His most notable feature is the sinful and cocky yet charming smile that he is usually wearing. A slender build, he could be considered slightly underweight, but don't let that fool you. Being a vampire blesses him with supernatural strength that he rarely likes to exhibit. His fangs are retractable, hidden as an extra set of teeth that slide out from the front of his gums. Being a vampire makes him unusually pale, but he hides this with a light layer of make-up that looks natural. His chest and upper arms are covered in tattoos, depicting the violence and carnage that he loves so much. Personality Likes: *Blood (well he is a vampire) *Carnage of all sorts, especially involving human bodies *Money *His Casino *John Wayne movies Dislikes: *Anything involving Elvis, even Elvis impersonators *Sunlight *Pawn Shops (he hates the scumbags that usually run those places) *His older brother (Clinton gets all the family's adoration, while Darryl is ousted) *Commies Strengths: *Charismatic *Powerful presence *Natural Diplomat Weaknesses: *Sadistic *Obsessive *Greedy *Deceptive when necessary He is a man of many contradictions. On one hand, he revels in the chase, capture and the kill of humans. And on the other, he feels a deep guilt as well as shame for his fetish and a need to be punished for his unusual fantasies. When something bad happens to him, he will usually chalk it up as 'fate giving me what I deserve'. But that doesn't mean he won't be smiling. Even if the smile is insincere, he will still keep it on his face and never let anyone see him sweat. Darryl has a disassociation from the people around him, he tends to see them as objects for him to possess. At times he hallucinates, but is convinced that these hallucinations are actually visions about people. Whether or not they are actually true visions or just figments of his horrid imagination remains to be seen. Darryl was 'raised' an Evangelical Christian, but doesn't really ascribe to those beliefs. Sure, there might be a heaven or hell, but he's too preoccupied with his fetishes to wax philosophical. History While he was born Darryl Stearman, he later changed his name to Darryl Valance. This is due to the outlaw character from a John Wayne film The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance. Darryl was born in Plano, TX. His family has nearly three generations in the oil business - a dynasty that is one of the world's largest oil companies, Stearman Oil. Darryl has lived a privileged life, full of debauchery and all the immorality that comes along with being the son of a powerful and rich family. His older brother was once the governor of Kansas, and went on to become the last President of the United States, Clinton Stearman. His brother returned to head the family company after the collapse of the United States. Since childhood, Darryl has always been the Black Sheep of the family. The younger of two brothers, he was into trouble early, showing signs of an unhealthy obsession with gore of all types. For example, as a young man he used to ride his bike over to the slaughterhouse ten miles away, just to look into the windows, to see the horrendous slaughter of the animals taking place inside. Eventually the family caught on to this behavior, and he was put under the care of psychologists till he was eighteen. The doctors could do nothing about his obsession, and they deemed him 'harmless' and able to be 'integrated into society' without fear of him harming anyone. The enjoyment of blood and gore is a fetish, causing Darryl a great amount of sexual arousal and pleasure when he looks at images and other visual depictions of carnage. Later on in the late Nineties, Darryl was given the funds by his family to start The Valance Casino and Hotel. They were appreciative of his name change, and the opening of the casino, since that would separate him from the family ties. Politically, it was not good to have a younger brother that secretly had a blood and gore fetish. The Valance, as it's called, is located on the southern end of the Las Vegas strip. While it is not among the more ritzy places there, it certainly is not a dump - the hotel holds its own at four stars with lavish accommodations. The annual revenue (not profit) for the casino and hotel is around 700 million dollars, making Mr. Valance a very rich man and independent from his family. When the shift happened, he was one of the people that suddenly manifested the V-virus. He spent the next twenty four hours after the shift going through the painful transformation into a vampire, after which he had a terrible blood lust. Being one of the original infected, he is inordinately bloodthirsty, having a nearly insatiable want of blood. Oddly enough, this fits in very well with his life's obsession, with butchery. His latest way of capturing victims is 'human hunting'. This is accomplished by occasionally having a special coin drop out of the slot machines. When the person takes the coin to impress, they are given a formal invitation to a 'VIP party' in the executive suite with Mr. Valance and his friends. Once the unfortunate victim arrives (this is always at night), they are kidnapped, blindfolded and taken out to the Nevada desert, where Darryl and his other vampiric friends hunt them for food and pleasure. The victims are usually mutilated beyond recognition and drained of every drop of their blood. Time Line November, 14th, 2013 Welcome to the Valance Darryl launches his human hunting endeavors in Vegas. Sam inadvertently falls into the trap; Scarlett and Camille are in attendance. Scarlett and Darryl begin their persuasion of Camille, who is yet to embrace her fate.(complete) November 17th, 2013 Beating the Competition Veronica Huntley enters the National Exotic Dancers competition and catches the eye (and the hunger) of Darryl.(suspended) December 9th, 2013 Vampire Luck Darryl meets with Jerri and Scarlett before heading to the Vampire Kingdoms for introductions and a possible appointment to Viscount. (complete) November 18th, 2013, early A.M. Interview With a Serial Killer Sam, being held hostage strikes a deal with the devil. She kills a chameleon that was going to break into the Valance Casino's vaults. (complete) February 27th, 2014 A Hard Life in the Big Easy Following Sam's memories takes Darryl to New Orleans, where he finds her younger sister. Surprised by the ability that she has, Darryl dreams of dominion with Scarlett Luna. (complete) March 1st, 2014 All In Good Time Darryl meets with Xelin Tamir, in hopes to forge an alliance with the Germanic Kingdom of the Elves. In doing so, chaos erupts in his casino, and Stacy is no where to be found. (Continues to Time Is Never On Our Side, complete) March 3rd, 2014 In Keeping Promises Darryl brings Gabby to New York to see Vacily Rezenov. (suspended) July ''14th, 2014 To Our Destiny A meeting of the minds in Atlantis. (suspended)'' July 25th, 2014 My, What Great Plans You Have Prior to the terraforming of Chicago, Darryl gets his ducks in a row. (in progress) September 13th, 2014 Children of the Night A meeting of vampires, with a special announcement. (in progress) Trivia Allies Scarlett Luna Stacy Kingman Jerri Lynn Hauge Gabriella Guinario Bishop Entwadumayla Enemies Sam Guinario [deletethisand Last Name] [deletethisand Last Name] Category:Characters Category:Infected Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Kingdom